Maverick-A2
The Maverick-A2, or RM-22 as it's referred to within the game files, is a sniper rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Ghosts. The weapon can be accessed by purchasing the Onslaught DLC for $14.99, or paired with the Maverick in a separate pack for $3.99. It has an integrated Tracker Scope. The Tracker Scope functions in the same way as the Tracker Sight but as a sniper scope. Multiplayer The Maverick-A2, when purchased with Onslaught, is a free Sniper Rifle. Its Tracker Scope strongly negates the use of a Thermal Scope. However, using it is very popular among some players. Note that the ACOG scope will disable the tracker capability. Statistically, it shares the same firecap as the VKS, allowing it to fire rapidly. As well, its multipliers make it the weakest sniper rifle in terms of damage, requiring a bullet to the chest or higher. Its reload time is the absolute fastest in its class, as well. The recoil is mostly vertical, and is moderate among the sniper rifles. Each magazine contains a standard 8 rounds, making for a moderately large supply of bullets. Extended Mags increases this to 12 bullets per mag, making for a very large supply upon spawning. With a Silencer, this Sniper loses the one-shot ability to the Torso, and the Headshot multiplier is reduced. This makes the Silencer a poor choice for players dependent on hitting that area, and as well, damage against protected users will be lowered, as not even one headshot will kill a player using a Ballistic Vest. Due to its strengths, they can be used to the player's advantage. Sleight of Hand and the Thermal Scope are minimal benefit on this weapon. Due to the low damage, Chrome Lined can give just the ticket in order for the user to rack up one-shot kills. Variable Zoom works in hand with the Tracker Scope, allowing for an extremely powerful optic. In conclusion, the Maverick-A2 is a powerful sniper with a powerful niche. Its statistics provide a middle sniper between the VKS and the Lynx, and in doing so, has created a formidable sniper capable of working in the hands of many players. Attachments Integral *Tracker Sight Sights *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *Variable Zoom Lens Barrel *Silencer *Chrome Lined Mod *Extended Mags *Armor-Piercing Gameplay Videos Gallery Maverick A2 Ocean CoDG.png|The Maverick-A2 in first person with Ocean Camouflage Maverick A2 Sniper Rifle ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the Maverick-A2's default scope MaverickA2 CoDG.png|Third-person view of the Maverick-A2 Maverick A2 ACOG CoDG.png|The Maverick-A2 with an ACOG Scope Maverick-A2 model CoDG.png|Render including some parts of the Maverick-A2's model Maverick-A2 scope model CoDG.png|The scope's model Maverick-A2 Scope model CoDG.png|Another view of the scope's model Maverick-A2 Barrel Shroud model CoD.png|The barrel shroud's model Maverick A2 Bonus CoDG.png|The Maverick-A2 as seen on the Onslaught poster Maverick A2 CoDG.png|A soldier wielding the Maverick-A2 MaverickA2 Render CoDG.jpg|Render of the Maverick-A2 Trivia *In the top-right corner of the Maverick-A2's scope, there is a battery level indicator which always displays the battery level at 86%. *Attaching a Silencer or the Chrome Lined attachment to the weapon does not change the barrel shroud on the front of the gun, though the effects of the attachments still exist. *Interestingly, using this weapon counts towards the Tracker Sight Operation. *Mounting the Variable Lens attachment allows the weapon to keep its Tracker Sight, meaning that the player has a Variable Zoom Tracker Sight. *There are 4 arrows on the barrel shroud, 2 for each side. *The Maverick-A2 does not have a strap in third person mode. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Sniper Rifles